


Pink Roses

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Series: Roses [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Dino Thunder Rangers meet up at Billy's place.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Pink Roses  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Tommy/Kim  
Author’s Note: I would like to apologize for the chapter format. I just had to change it. It would have bugged me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.  
Rating: M

Pink Roses

Chapter One  
Kimberly Ann Hart, a Pan Global Games gold medal winner, sat in her apartment thinking about her past. Her head gently rested on her right hand as she thought of her old friends. Her left hand holding her mauve coffee mug. She sighed as she remembered the first time she heard of Rita Repulsa.

Those were the days. There was nothing boring about being a Power Ranger. In fact, she could not remember a day when she, Jason, Trini, Zack, or Billy did not have to stop what they were doing to save Angel Grove from a monster. The danger was scary and exciting at the same time.

Kimberly wished many times that she could go back and not give up her power coin. Now more than ever. After she boarded the plane bound to Florida, she wished she had not. She lost everything within six months after. Her boyfriend was the main lost. She missed him even after all of this time.

It was not like she was pining over Tommy Oliver for years, it was just that he was her first love. They say you never forget your first love and boy was he that. He was kind and considerate. He respected her and was very supportive. When things got too far when they made out, he never complained when Kim would stop. He would just take her home and give her a chaste kiss. So why did she break it off?

“Because you were a stupid kid.” She answered aloud.

Standing, Kimberly dumped her empty mug into the sink. Sighing, she sat back down at her kitchen table and stared at the invitation. There was going to be a Ranger reunion this year. Just the Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Zeo and Tommy’s new team, the Dino Thunder Rangers. The reunion was to be held at Billy’s new place.

Kim smiled. It had been years she set eyes on the original Blue Ranger. He had lived on the planet Aquitar for so long. He had just returned sometime after she and the others had completed college. He went to a community college upon his return and was given a scholarship to one of the most prestigious colleges in the country. William Cranston now owned his own technology business and was one of the wealthiest bachelors in the United States.

Kimberly was sure without a doubt that he would have enough room to house sixteen people. The boy had two mansions. One on the east coast and one on the west coast.  
Kim jumped when she heard her phone ring. Answering it she was surprised at the voice she heard.

“Hello,” Kim said.

“Hi, Kimberly. It’s Katherine.”

“Oh, Kat hi.”

Why would Kat be calling her? They had not spoken since the Divatox incident.

“Hi, I was wondering if you would be coming this year. I mean I’m going to have to warn the others about the awkwardness that will be occurring.”

Kim laughed. She knew what Kat was getting at. There was no doubt that Tommy was going to be there. She had not seen him since the Divatox thing either. Even though she got the chance to explain the letter she had written to him.

“I’ll be there. Don’t worry.”

“That’s great.”

They both said their goodbyes and hung up and Kim prepared herself for a very exhausting reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
With a heavy sigh, Kimberly got out of the cab that had driven her just out of the limits of Angel Grove. The driver stepping out to help her with her bags.

“Man, are you moving here?” The driver grumbled as he lifted a particularly heavy one.

Kim laughed.

“No, just visiting for a couple of weeks.”

Kim grabbed a bag and headed for the front door of the small mansion. That was Billy, not too flashy. His blue painted house was big but small enough to show that he was modest.

Knocking on the door, Kimberly adjusted her pale pink skirt. The whole group was supposed to wear their color or for most of the guys’ colors. She had to laugh at that.

Jason would be wearing red, his original color, and gold. Adam had to wear black and green. Rocky was red and blue. Billy only had blue. Tommy had a whopper of four, she believes now; first green, next was white, then red, and his last color black. Zack was just black. The yellow rangers were Trini, first, Aisha, second, and Tanya, third. Pink was only herself and Kat.

When the door opened, Kimberly was bombarded by three of her friends, the forth just couldn’t get to her. Jason Lee Scott, Zachary Taylor, and William Cranston were holding onto the small woman like their lives depended on it.

“It’s good to see you too.” Kim managed to say. “But you’re crushing me.”

They released her and smiled down at her. Kim so her lifelong best friend in the background.

“Trini!” She squealed as she embraced the long-haired Vietnamese woman.

“Kim!” Trini returned and quickly returned the hug.

“Is it just us?” Kim asked.

“Kat’s here,” Jason said. “She’s with me.”

“When?”

“Yes, first leader in red,” Zack said as he and Billy had gone for Kim’s bags and were just entering the house with the last of them.

Kimberly paid to the taxi driver and waited for an answer.

“Well,” Jason began. “On and off since college. Long distance thing, for most of the relationship.”

The others just stood there in shock at the length of their relationship. It was obvious no one knew about this ranger couple.

“Where is Kat?”

“She’s sleeping. Jet lag.”

They all nodded.

“So when are the others coming?” Kim asked as they moved her things to the room she was staying in.

The room was mostly pink, a darker pink than what Kat normally wore. The comforter was pink and so were the curtains. Needless to say, Kim was shocked and looked over to her blond companion. Billy smiled weakly and shrugged.

“I thought it suited you.” He said. “Anyway, Tommy and his new team will be arriving sometime within the hour. He’s bringing their technical advisor.”

“Yea, trying to hook Mr. Blue here up.” Zack laughed wrapping one arm around Billy’s shoulders and patting his buddy on the chest.

“Um… well.” Billy blushed and continued. “Tanya and Adam will be arriving with Rocky and Aisha sometime today. They didn’t really give me a time.”

Just as Billy had said, Tommy and his team arrived within the hour. Kim was surprised to see that he had cut his hair fairly short and that he had spiked it.

By this time Kat had joined them and was standing close to Jason.

Tommy and their technical adviser looked as though they were about to kill the students.

The teens were very talkative until they say the former rangers. All four of them looked at one another, trying to decide who should introduce themselves first. Luckily Tommy took the initiative.

“Guys, this is Ethan James, blue,” Tommy said pointing to a round-cheeked African American boy clad in blue.

Ethan raised his hand and mumbled hi.

Billy smiled and approached the teen.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Ethan.” The original blue ranger said. “I am William Cranston, first blue, and first triceratops and I also commanded the triceratops unicorn thunderzord.”

Ethan smiled and made a mental note to a discussion with the elder ranger about computers.

“This is Trent Fernandez.” Tommy pointed to the shy boy who was holding a drawing pad. “He is our white.”

Trent smiled and nodded. He shook the former Rangers’ hands.

“This is Kira Ford, the yellow.”

Kira nodded and smiled at Trini.

“Hi.” She said meekly.

“Hi, Kira.” Trini and shook the young girl’s hand.

“This is Conner McKnight, our red and leader,” Tommy said not hiding the strain in his voice when he said Conner was the leader.

The original rangers laughed and hid their comments about the awkward situation.

“Hi,” Conner said in a small voice that was so not like him.

“And this is Hayley, our technical adviser.”

Hayley stepped forward and extended her hand to the group.

“Hello.”

The former six rangers took her hand in turn. When she reached Billy, they both felt a spark that their logical minds could not comprehend.

“As I previously said, I am William Cranston,” Billy said letting go of Hayley’s hand. He cleared his throat and continued. “You may refer to me as Billy.”

“Previously? May? Refer?” Zack laughed noticing Billy’s natural way of speaking. “Man, you’re hopeless. Anyways, I’m Zachary Taylor. You guys can ‘call’ me Zack. I‘m the first black and my dino was the mastodon and I had the mastodon lion thunder zord.”

Zack shook their hands and glanced over at Tommy, who obviously had something to say but did not on the fear of being compared to Billy.

“Hi, I’m Jason Scott. I was the first red, first leader, and the first tyrannosaurus and red dragon. I was also gold for a short time.”

Jason shook their hands. Noticing Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya letting themselves in and locking the door behind them.

“I’m Dr. Trini Kwan Taylor.” The Original yellow smiled at the teens before turning to her husband and smirking at him. Zack hated it when she added the Kwan.

“I was yellow and my zord was the saber-tooth tiger and the saber-tooth tiger griffin thunderzord.”

“And I’m Kimberly Hart,” Kim said reaching out to take a hand as Trini let it fall. “I was original pink and I had the Pterodactyl, the pterodactyl firebird thunder zord, and the crane.”

“That’s cool,” Kira said. “My zord’s the Pterozord.”

Kim smiled at her and motioned for the teens to turn to meet the rest of the group. Kat had moved as soon as she saw Tanya and went to embrace her best friend.

“Hey, I’m Rocky DeSantos,” Rocky said and offered his hand. “Second red and blue. Red dragon and ape”

“I’m Conner McKnight, red.” Conner said taking the offered hand. “and this is Ethan James, blue, Kira Ford, yellow, and Trent Fernandez, white. Oh and that‘s Hayley.”

Rocky nodded to the red-haired woman.

“Hi, I’m Aisha DeSantos. The second yellow. I was saber tooth, Griffin, and bear.”

“That’s my woman fierce,” Rocky said and was hit for it.

“I’m Adam Park,” The guy in black and green said. “I was the second black ranger and my zord at that time was the mastodon lion. I was green too.”

“I’m Tanya Park,” Tanya said happily. “I was yellow ranger number three.”

“And I’m Katherine Hillard,” Kat said to the teens. “I was pink. I was Kim’s replacement.”

“Well, that was a long introduction,” Jason said clapping his hands.

“Yea, let’s eat,” Rocky said and everyone laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Later that day, all of the rangers sat outside and began to talk about their lives after being rangers.

“Well, during the Peace Conference, Trini and I became closer,” Zack said. “A few months later, we were dating.”

“As soon as we graduated from college, we were married.” Trini finished and smiled over to her husband and grasped his hand. “Next ranger romance.”

“I believe it’s our turn,” Aisha said and sat on Rocky’s lap. “Rocky sent me a lot of letters while I was in Africa. By the time he quit being a ranger, those letters became more personal. So, as soon as he could, he booked a flight to Africa to visit me. From the moment I saw him then I knew that he was going to be the one.”

“So like Zack and Trini, we married soon after college. Aisha moved back to the United States and went to school to be a veterinarian. I became a lawyer.” Rocky said tightening his grip on his wife. “Next.”

“Well, Adam and I didn’t hook up until after high school. We did the long-distance thing for a while.” Tanya began. “But we couldn’t be apart for too long. I transferred to his school and about a year later we got an apartment together. I proposed to him about two years later.”

Tanya kissed her forever shy husband.

“A year after that we were married in a small ceremony.” Tanya finished. “Who’s next?”  
“The only other couple that hasn’t spoken is Trent and Kira,” Conner spoke boldly and got hit by both the present white and yellow rangers.

The others laughed.

“Well, I can think of at least two pairings that have not been addressed,” Jason said looking to Tommy and the two former pink rangers.

“Oh no,” Tommy said shaking his head and sitting up in his seat. “We are not going there.”

“Why not?” Jason said to his best friend.

“Because there is nothing to talk about.”

“Yea, there is.” Jason insisted. “How about we not talk about you and Kat?”

“But…”

“We need to address you and Kim.”

“No way,” Kim said. “I talked to him after the Divatox thing and he nearly blew up.”

“It’s been, what, ten years?” Jason said.

The others nodded their agreement while the teenagers looking confused. They had no idea that their teacher even dated either of the former pink rangers. Dr. Oliver’s video journal didn’t go that in depth with any of their lives during their time as rangers.

“I met a guy, I thought I loved him, and I broke up with Tommy before I even began to date Michael. Like three months later he broke up with me because I would put out. I spent most of my adult life wondering what the hell was I thinking when I broke up with my boyfriend for almost three years. Do I regret it? Every weakens moment of every fucking day. End of explanation.” Kim said firmly.

She stood and walked out towards the lake in Billy’s backyard. She stood at the bank and cried.

The group stared at her their own thoughts rushing in their heads.

“What just happened?” Conner voiced. “When did Dr. O date? And when did he date a babe like her?”

Tommy glared at his student and stood to follow Kimberly to the lake.

“What?”

“You’re an idiot,” Kira stated and smacked the leader of the Dino Thunder Rangers in the head.

“Hey,” Tommy said approaching the petite woman.

Kim said nothing. She did not want to talk to him. She just poured her heart out to him and to all of their friends. Tommy touched her arm lightly and she jumped. Pulling away, he cleared his throat.

“Kim, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Tommy consoled. “We were teenagers. Sure we believed that our love could stand the test of time, but we were like any other couple our age.”

Kimberly slowly turned to face Tommy. He had changed so much over the years. He was so much more mature than he was at seventeen.

“You’re right,” Kim said and smiled up at him. “Friends?”

She offered her hand and he took it.

“Friends.” He said. “Now let’s go back to the others. There’s a couple of red rangers I would like to smack.”

Kim laughed as they walked back to the group.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
The next day, all the former Rangers were outside again. They just were talking about nothing in particular.

Kira and Kimberly both had their guitars. Just strumming the strings and talking about music they both had written.

Conner was out in the yard playing with a little red soccer ball.

Ethan had out his laptop and was discussing the different programs with Billy and Hayley.  
Jason, Rocky, and Tommy were debating who looked hotter in red spandex.

Aisha and Tanya were near Kim and Kira adding voice to their music, while Kat and Trini listened intently as all four girls began to just make up silly lyrics to events in their ranger lives.

Zack and Adam laughed at the whole group.

“In Dino Thunder, our leader is a moron.” Kira sang and Conner glared at her.

“My ex-boyfriend was the most forgetful guy I’d ever met,” Kim added.

“While my husband was the shyest.” Tanya put.

“You think you had it bad. My husband has a bottomless pit for a stomach. And boy he could eat.” Aisha sang.

The girls all laughed as the guys listened to the criticism.

“Kat, Trini,” Kim said. “Join in.”

“My guy was the biggest player in all Angel Grove High.” Trini sang.

“My guy think he was the best leader ever.”

“Our blue ranger’s catchphrase is game on.”

“Tommy was so loyal, he could have been a pet.”

Tommy frowned as everyone laughed.

“My boy studied so hard it’s amazing he got by.”

“My ape is the most jealous guy you‘ll ever meet.”

“My guy is so afraid of bugs he can’t even swat a fly.”

“Guy’s I can’t think of anything that goes with Jason that can rhyme with ‘ever’” Kat said sadly.

“Thank god,” Jason mumbled.

“Okay, we need some comebacks,” Zack said and cleared his throat.

“My girl was terrified of heights.” He sang.

“Do we have to sing?” Adam asked.

“No.” Everyone said.

“Okay, my wife thinks she’s the toughest girl ranger there ever was.”

“Kim may act shy in public, but get her alone she is totally different,” Tommy said with a   
mischievous grin.

Kim hit him hard for that.

“My girl is so sweet, you could easily get a cavity.” Jason put in.

“My girl has the most attitude,” Rocky said.

“Well, Kira is moody…” Conner said.

“…Pushy...” Trent added.

“…and abusive,” Ethan said.

“Okay, okay,” Billy interjected. “Let’s talk about embarrassing moments instead.”

“Let’s see,” Rocky said. “Jason and Adam volunteered to help Kat out with a ballet about King Midas.”

“And?” The teens said in unison. They each had giant smiles on their faces, which Hayley and Tommy would be happy to wipe off.

“They didn’t know that they were going to be in the play. You should have seen them trying to practice the ballet formations.”

Everyone laughed.

“How did they do?” Kim asked not having heard this one from any of Jason’s letters during that time.

“Nothing,” Jason said. “We weren’t in the production. Bulk and Skull made a bet with Kat and Tanya and they lost so they replaced us.”

Another round of laughter filled the compound.

“Next,” Kat said.

“I’ve got a recent one.” Tommy smiled wickedly at his former students. “Let’s see… I remember a time when Kira signed up with this record producer and they put her in this alien looking black get up with spiked hair.”

“Thanks a million, Dr. O” Kira grumbled.

“Don’t worry Kira,” Kim said placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I can think of a thing or two to get him back.”

“Thanks, Kim.”

“Speaking of spikes,” Hayley said. “That very same day Conner and I were testing out a battle simulation I was working on for his Triassic power and he was electrocuted a little.”  
“A little?” Conner said. “It felt more than ‘a little’.”

“Anyways,” Hayley continued rolling her eyes. “His hair ended up going every way imaginable.”

“Okay, payback for Dr. Oliver.” Kim smiled and Tommy groaned. “Mr. Forgetful had to put postage stamps in his locker just to remember what class he had next.”

“I remember a time, when Jason, Rocky, and Adam did the hula,” Tanya said.

“That was only because you and Emily made us,” Adam complained.

“What about the time Tommy snuck up to Zack and put a plastic spider on his shoulder. The luck on Zack’s face was priceless.”

“I got one for Trent,” Kira said happily. “When he was turned good and joined our team, the first thing the guys and I had him do was clean all of the Zords.”

“The Zords, but they’re huge!” Rocky choked.

“Yea, and it took me like a month to get it done.”

“Why did you do that?” Kat asked.

“Because, Kira, made up a rule, were all newbie rangers had to clean the Zords,” Ethan said with a laugh. “I can’t believe he did it and I can’t believe Dr. O allowed him to do it until the end of the week.”

“Hey, I do have a sense of humor,” Tommy said defensively.

“He could have fooled us,” Kira mumbled to Kimberly and the original pink ranger had to stifle a giggle.

These comments continued well into the day and by the end, Rocky was complaining about being hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Tommy sat on the patio late that night. He was just relaxing with a beer in one hand. What Kimberly had said the previous day replayed in his head.

He did remember when she tried to explain the letter and the reasons behind it, but like a stubborn jerk, he didn’t listen.

The truth was he already knew. Their connection with one another had lasted the long distance. He had never felt it that strongly before.

He remembered when Zordon had explained the bond that connected all of the Ninja Rangers and that the bond between him and Kim was the greatest. The most purist of love. A bond that was only shared between them until Rocky and Aisha’s relationship developed.

Zordon told him that only true love could feel such a connection and when Kim had sent the letter he felt the loneliness behind he words. She didn’t mean to break his heart it just had to be that way. It was too painful for them to be apart.  
Tommy sighed and took a sip of his beer. He was a fool to let her go in the first place, but unlike Kim, he did not regret his decision to wallow in his pain and not call or write to try to fix their relationship.

He liked the experiences he had after he was free. He enjoyed his time with Katherine, Julie, Melissa, Stacy, and Veronica. Even though he did not date many girls, he dated the ones he was with for long periods of time.

Kimberly was so spunky and full of life in High School. She had immediately caught his eye. Albeit Bulk and Skull was blocking his view, but still, he could tell she was beautiful. With her shoulder length brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was small but was nicely shaped, especially those legs of hers. Tommy loved how she would tan when the sun was just right.

They started off as friends, but then, it was obvious they were never truly just friends. They were attracted to each other. Tommy didn’t see it until she said she misses him and they kissed. Since that moment they were an item. Not even being constantly attacked didn’t affect their relationship. It was sweet and romantic almost Elementary School like. At least in public. Tommy found himself sexually attracted to Kimberly and knew she felt the same. They discussed the possibility of ‘going all the way’ a couple of times and in the long run decided to wait until after High School. That way if anything unexpected was to happen they at least be a little more prepared for it.

Their relationship sustained everything until Kim went to Florida. She had met someone new and didn’t want to cheat on Tommy. So she wrote that damn letter. A letter he still had tucked somewhere in a red, white, and green painted shoe box.

It took Tommy most of his Zeo career to get over Kimberly. In the end, he realized how pretty Kat was. She was tall, blonde, blue-eyed, sweet, and spoke with an Australian accent. He surprising found her accent alluring. Before he never gave a girl with an accent much thought.

Tommy and Katherine’s relationship wasn’t as sweet and as fairy tale like as his and Kimberly’s was. Their relationship was like a normal High School romance. Even if he didn’t quite love Kat as much as he had Kimberly, he would not have traded his time with her to have the former pink ranger back. He was so heartbroken when they broke up but Kat just couldn’t understand Tommy’s dance with danger. She didn’t want him to race cars anymore and that grew to other problems in their relationship. They were not seeing each other often enough. The constant danger of being attacked didn’t help either and then there was the thing with Maligore and Divatox. Tommy was still, somewhere, deep down, in love with Kimberly. A fact that came to pass when Tommy and Kat compared the dangers to the pink rangers’ lives.

Earlier during their time in the jungles of Africa, Kat was nearly attacked by a giant snake and when Tommy save her the concern in his voice was so light. She then fell off the cliff into raging rapids and had broken her leg. Again Tommy’s concern for Katherine was not as apparent had it been Kimberly.

Later they found out that Kimberly and Jason had been kidnapped by Divatox. When Tommy first saw Kimberly, the emotion in his eyes was like no other. Kat thought he was going to cry. And then when they went to trade Lerigot with Kimberly and Jason, Tommy didn’t give up until he checked both dummies. The next thing broke Kat’s heart.

Jason and Kim were sacrificed and turned pure evil. When Kim attacked them, Tommy tried to get to her by taking off her helmet and trying to get her to remember him. He was pleading with his eyes for her to remember and the pain in his eyes when she just laughed in his face was so strong you could hear his heart-shattering.  
It was soon after they gave up their ranger powers when Kat decided to give up trying to win a place in his heart.

She didn’t have to try, she was in his heart as deep as Kim, the only differences were slight. So slight he couldn’t even remember them now. But the major problem held true he was stuck on Kimberly. He loved Kat but not in the way he loved Kim.

Tommy spent half a year racing and during this time he had time to consider his situation. He had to come to terms with the fact that he was always going to love Kimberly. She was his first love. Yet he knew that he had to be patient and see if there was a way for them to get back together. If that wasn’t possible he would have to learn not to compare his next girlfriend with her. Then he had to learn not to compare his next girlfriend with Kat.

So when he figured all this out he went to college and met Hayley. They quickly became could friends. It was obvious to both that they were not interested in each other. Even though Tommy was smart Hayley preferred her men to be able to match her intellectually. Which was a hard task? Tommy amused himself with her love life for a while before he wanted one of his own.

The former leader of the Power Rangers was still a romantic at heart.

Julie Matthews was his first girlfriend during college. Tommy had met her through Hayley and they hit it off right away. Julie was a blond like Kat and was well proportioned liked Kim. Julie had dazzling green eyes and creamy white skin. She was extremely smart and loved to talk about Tommy’s life as a race car driver. Julie was his first lover and with her, he learned quite a few interesting things about pleasuring a woman. They dated for over a year before they ended their relationship. Julie wanted a commitment and Tommy wasn’t ready. He had no problem with committing he just felt he wasn’t ready and with some bitter words she broke up with him.

By the time he began to date Melissa Kyle, Tommy realized he had a natural trend of being dumped, so he tried something different. Melissa a black haired goddess, naturally too, Tommy soon found out. She had blue eyes and was fairly tall only an inch shorter than Kat. She was fun loving and loved to flirt.

Tommy and Melissa’s relationship was as racy as his race car career. It seemed all they had was hot, wild sex and Tommy loved every moment of it. But there was no strong root for them to grip on and Melissa ended up betraying Tommy. She slept with one of his closest friends at the time and Tommy had caught them in the dojo, that Jason had decided to teach at. Needless to say, both former red rangers were furious. So with more bitter words that relationship ended.

Tommy decided to take a break for a while before dating again, but a year later he met Stacy Richardson.

Tommy had settled on a career in paleontology and was on a dig with a friend of his, Terence Smith, Smitty. Smitty introduced Tommy to Stacy. Stacy was also tall. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes were violet. She was very beautiful and was also very smart. Tommy’s relationship was taken slowly and grew over time. Tommy believed that someday they would marry. The different approach to this relationship was that they decided to wait until marriage or engagement to be intimate. But tragedy struck in Stacy’s family, her parents died in a car crash and she fell into a catatonic state. This ended their relationship of course. The doctors said she just wasn’t going to get any better. Tommy was saddened by this.

It took him a long time to adjust to life without Stacy.

Tommy met Veronica Jackson, on a dig with Dr. Anton Mercer. Veronica was a clumsy African American with straightened dark brown hair and piercing chocolate eyes, much like his own. She was curvy and well endowed. They continued to run into each other at the dig site and at camp. One time they, decided to talk. They found they had a lot in common. They found out they were staying in the same city and pretty much in the same area. They exchanged contact info and agreed to get together one day.

Not even a week after the dig had ended and they were sent home, Tommy got called by Veronica. They decided on lunch and began dating a week later.

Veronica and Tommy’s relationship, ended up being the longest Tommy had ever had. He wound up telling her everything and everything means everything. She was surprised to find out he was once a power ranger, but got over it and promised to keep him and his friends’ secret. She met all of the former rangers, except for Kim, which she had found quite intriguing. She had noticed how Tommy’s eyes would lighten then darken when he spoke of the woman.

One rainy day Tommy purposed to Veronica. She accepted and they quickly made plans. They were going to get married after Tommy returned from the island, but that never was meant to be. Soon after the destruction of the island, he returned to their apartment and told her all that occurred. Then he told her they couldn’t be together anymore, it was too risky. Veronica understood this was going to end up being ranger business someday. She respected his decision, because of the stories he shared with her. Kimberly was constantly in danger because of him and he couldn’t put her through that.

With a lingering kiss, they parted ways, promising to remain friends. And they have through e-mail.

Tommy sighed again and finished his beer before standing up. He stared out over the compound. When he spotted Kimberly he smiled.

There was no use dwelling over things you can’t change. The only thing you can do is go for a good future.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
Tommy wasn’t the only one going through past loves.

Kimberly sat near the lake thinking about her love life.

She had dated less than Tommy and even had less serious relationships. There was Tommy, Michael, Luke, and Richard. All ends badly either side could not be forgiven.  
Tommy was, of course, her first love. He was romantic, sweet, with a dark side. He always looked incredible when he would smile at her. His smile always made her feel better when she was down. He was everything she wanted in a future husband. That was until she met Michael.

Michael Monroe was a suave, blond with green eyes, and a smile that would put the sun to shame. He was shorter than Tommy, which made it easier on her and he was sweet.  
When they first met, Michael was everything she had written in the letter and more. He pursued her every day after practice. One day Kim got sick of him asking and said yes. 

Their first date was wonderful and Michael showered her with love and affection. He took her to a big fancy restaurant that must have cost a fortune to just be seated. They talked about their childhood and where they were from. That night it had rained and Michael pulled Kim out into the downpour. They danced in the rain and when he kissed her she felt as if she were in heaven. The drive home was spent with laughter. At her door, he kissed her again and they made plans to meet again.

Kimberly was so happy, she forgot all about Angel Grove and the guy she was supposed to be in love with. Then she entered her dorm room and got a call from Tommy. The guilt rushed to her and she didn’t have the heart to tell him she was with another man. The worst part of it was Tommy was beginning to think a lot into their future and he even let it slip that wedding bells were in the air. He loved her so much.

So, Kim just allowed the two relationships to run there course. She noticed she was beginning to become more attached to Michael and more distant to Tommy. She was doing things with Michael her and Tommy rarely dared. They kissed in public and not the cute little pecks her and Tommy often shared, they were sweet, long and passionate. They spent most of their time alone and Kim was even considering going all the way.

In turn, Tommy rarely called or hardly remembered to even write. She was beginning to think that she was losing him. Not to Katherine, but to all the excitement that came with being a ranger. They had gained new powers and were fighting new enemies. Kimberly never thought she would be jealous of Angel Grove, the world, or the team, but she was. They had all her boyfriends affection. She began to remember the last big letter Tommy had ever written to her. He had found he had a brother and was so excited he wanted to share it to the world. She was positive he wrote the same thing to Trini, Jason, and Zack. The final knife was the way he began and ended that letter. Instead of saying, Dear Beautiful he wrote Kimberly. Not even a dear. He usually ended his letters with Love You Always, Handsome, not this time. He wrote to Tommy. Just Tommy. It was then Kimberly could not keep playing the game of who she loved best.

She wrote The Letter, that very night and sent it to the Youth Center. Why she wasn’t quite sure. She cried all night for the lost.

To make matters worse, Valentine’s Day was around the corner. She had broken the love of her life, Tommy’s heart just before the day of lovers. Then Michael changed. He became more mysterious. He started to run off someplace and not tell her where he was going. Kim began to worry.

Then the big day had arrived. Michael told her that all the times he was gone he was planning something special for her and that lifted Kim’s spirits. Sadly, the day ended in a dangerous situation. Michael had taken her out to eat at the very same restaurant they had dined in on their first date. Everything was going great until he took her to a hotel. She froze and asked what was going on. He said he was going to make this a Valentine’s Day she would never forget. He was right she didn’t. Michael began to lead her up to the hotel when she began to struggle. He told her she had nothing to worry about. In turn, she said she believed she did. He pulled her harder and he began to get rough. Kim told him to let her go, she wasn’t ready. He said that’s not what all the signals she was given him said. She said she didn’t realize she was sending off signals and it wasn’t her fault if he got the wrong impression. He said c’mon and she said no. He asked Do you love me? Kim’s response was no, she loved Thomas Oliver. Michael asked who the hell was he. Kim said her boyfriend from Angel Grove. Then Michael hit her, hard.

Kim fell to the ground and Michael came after her calling her a slut and a two-timing bitch. That made Kim made and she did a series of kicks, secretly thanking Jason and Tommy for teaching her how to defend herself. The fought for a while before Kim got the upper hand and sent a roundhouse kick to his head. She ran all the way to the dorms that night.

About a year later, Kim met Luke Masters. He was a sly 23-year-old who loved life. He was sweet and gentle with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Their relationship was taken very slowly. She just didn’t trust men. She really didn’t trust herself, after all, she was the one seeing two men at the same time. Luke was a college grad at was very shy. He barely even kissed her when they were alone let alone in public. Kim liked that. Yet, no matter how hard she tried Kim couldn’t get over the fact that their relationship would end up with sex. She had learned that from Michael and deep down Tommy too. So, before things could get serious Kim sabotaged her relationship with Luke.

Kim told him she was seeing someone else behind his back and since she had done that before she knew how to pull it off. Luke told he would never be able to trust her again.  
Richard Harvey happened only a year ago. Kimberly thought it wise to not date anymore. She heard from various friends that men were dogs. Kim wasn’t going to buy into that until she heard one of them was raped and pregnant. So, playing safe Kim decided not to date and avoided men as much as she could, but Richard had something to him that sparked a new life into her doe eyes. He had short brown hair and deep black eyes. He was tall, dark and handsome. He was a real prince charming to her princess persona. He spoiled her terribly and bought her things she would never have been able to own otherwise. Unfortunately, she wasn’t the only girl on his strong arm.

So here she was, 26 and single.

Kim sighed and looked at the patio and saw Tommy looking at her. She flashed him a smile and a wave. Out of all the men she dated, Tommy was the best. He wasn’t pushy like Michael, too shy like Luke, or a player like Richard. He was the one who was always there for her. The one who supported her in whatever she did. In return she was there for him, supportive of him. She was angry at herself for letting him go.

They were the perfect team, the pink crane, and the white falcon. She was the princess and he was her night in shining armor.

She couldn’t help thinking maybe, they could be that way again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
The next day, Tommy set out a plan to get Kim back. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do this. He knew she regretted breaking up with him in the first place, but that didn’t mean she wanted him back now. They had both changed so much since they were in high school.

With a sigh, Dr. Oliver walked out of his room. His first destination was the busy kitchen, then he was off to the supermarket to get some things.

Inside the kitchen, Rocky was at the stove cooking while Zack was complaining about Trini’s new cravings. Kira and Kimberly were seated at the window bay playing with their guitars. He smiled as they fussed over a notebook. Obviously writing down some song lyrics they were going to share with the group later on during the week. Conner came in kicking his little red soccer ball and Ethan and Trent followed discussing a paper for English.

Tommy grabbed a piece of toast and a cup of coffee before heading into the not much quieter living room. Trini was telling Aisha and Kat about her new taste in food, Jason and Adam were discussing their favorite sports and whose team was better. Hayley and Billy were huddled together with their laptops. Tanya was nowhere in sight. Either she overslept or she was still preparing to face the world.

With all the commotion, Tommy decided to finish his cup of coffee quickly then eat his toast on the road.

Later that day, Tommy returned with a paper shopping bag and something else he wanted to sneak the items past everyone. He smiled to himself with he noticed everyone was outside on the patio having lunch. Tommy quickly hoarded his newly purchased items upstairs to his bedroom.

Minutes later, Tommy joined everyone outside.

“Whoa, look who we have here?” Rocky said. “Why isn’t it the good doctor. Happy for you to join us.”

“Shut Up, Rocko.” Tommy retorted.

“We haven’t seen you since this morning,” Aisha said.

“I didn’t think you guys noticed me this morning. Everyone seemed in their own world.”  
Kim stared at him suspiciously. Tommy felt a chill run down his spine. After all this time the little crane still knew him so well. Her look could be read as ‘I know you’re up to something and I’m not giving up until I find out what it is.’

With that message sent Kim turned to Trini.

“You know what I think it is?”

“Don’t say it,” Trini said with her eyes closed.

She and Zack were trying to have a baby and every time it ended up being a false alarm. So now, they didn’t want to get their hopes up.

“Trini you’re a doctor. You should know all the signs by now.”

“I do. It’s just the last three times were false. I don’t want to go through the disappointment again.”

There was silence.

“But I will go buy a home pregnancy test later on today. You can never be too sure.”

“Well, I think it would be wonderful if you’re pregnant, Trini,” Kira stated.

“Yea, it would be the first ranger child,” Kim said, her voice filled with excitement.

Tommy stared at Kimberly for a while before he decided to talk to her. He leaned over to whisper in her ear while no one else was paying attention.

“Hey, Kim,” He whispered. “Can you met me out her ten o’clock tonight?”  
“Um… sure.” She answered.

“Dress nice.”

“Why is this going to be like a date?”

“You can say that.”

Tommy leaned back in his chair as Jason began to ask a question about why Mr. Forgetful himself went for a doctorate in paleontology.

Kim smiled at the thought of going on a date with Tommy after all of these years.

Nine-thirty, Kimberly sat up in her room and felt sick. She figured that it was the jetlag finally settling in. She knew she should be preparing to go meet Tommy but she just didn’t feel up to it, but she also really wanted to see why he wanted to meet her so late at night. Her mind made up, she decided to take a nap. So, Kimberly Ann Hart curled up into a tiny ball on her bed and as soon as her head hit her pillow she was out.

When ten o’clock rolled by and the short brunette did not appear, Tommy did not worry. He knew from experience how long it took Kim to prepare for a date. He sighed and let the candles on the red and white checkered picnic blanket.

The former white ranger had prepared a late night snack for his former crane. A nice green salad and an assortment of fruit for two. All neatly arranged near the lake.

So when five minutes passed, Tommy still did not worry. Ten minutes came and went, still there was no sign of the woman who had worn pink for nearly three years straight. 

Twenty minutes came quickly enough and Tommy was beginning to feel like he was stood up.

By ten-thirty, the black ranger gave up he tossed down the bouquet of pink roses and stormed of someplace secluded.

If Tommy had only waited five more minutes, he would have seen Miss Hart rushing towards the lake. She was adorned in a light pink dress with her brown hair down.

When she approached the lake she was saddened by the display. Tommy had gone through so much trouble to make this night a special night. A new beginning for them.

Kimberly bent down at picked up the roses. She held them close to her chest and she knew Tommy was angry with her. She sighed and stalked off back to her room. The roses still in her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
The next morning, Tommy wasn’t at all amused by the chatter that everyone had gotten used to since their arrival. He sat down at the dining room table and grabbed the newspaper, a cup of coffee and a couple of pieces of toast.

Kimberly, on the other hand, sat sullenly at the other end. Her head lowered as she nibbled on the melon cube. She was very quiet and did not feel much for chatter.

Trini, Kira, and Aisha looked worried as they watched their normally talkative friend sit as if she was a chastised child.

Jason glared at Tommy wondering why the greatest ranger that ever was was sorely pissed of.

There was silence as the others came to realize the tension in the room. They looked at one another trying to figure out what to say and who should say it. When finally Trini cleared her throat.

“What’s going on?” She asked looking from one end of the table to the other.  
No one said a word.

“Kimberly?” She acquired placing her hand gently on her best friend’s arm.  
Kim remained silent and continued to nip at her melon.

“Tom?” Jason asked firmly, using a more serious name for his friend to get his point across. The former red ranger wanted answers and he wasn’t one to just sit around and talk softly so the person could kindly refuse.

Dr. Oliver knew that tone. It was Jason’s leader voice, plain and simple. Besides the use of the name ‘Tom’ meant business. So he lowered the newspaper and glared at Kimberly before turning to Jason.

“If some people didn’t want to meet with someone at the appointed time.” He began using his leader's voice. “Then that someone should have said so.”

He had turned back to Kimberly when he said this. The former pink ranger flinched at his harsh tone. He hadn’t spoken to her that why since Baboo and Squatt had made them hate each other during the election for class president.

“Excuse me?” Kim said quietly as she stood leaving the room as tears formed in her eyes.  
The Mighty Morphin to Zeo Rangers glared at the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. While Hayley showed the same look as the others. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent silently turned back to their meals. They knew that tone too well. It meant to leave Dr. O alone or you will be serving detention with him for the rest of the school year or that you had to do a fifteen-page report on the Triassic Period. Or in their case clean all the zords for an entire month. Sometimes, depending on what you said and did, you had to do all of the above. So, they just stood quietly and hauled butt out onto the patio before the yelling started and as soon as the door shut they heard Jason’s booming voice.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN?”

“YEAH, WHAT’S THIS ABOUT KIMBERLY NOT MEETING YOU?” Rocky’s voice joined.

“IT’S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!” Tommy replied. “THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND MISS HART.”

Aisha stood there wide-eyed for a second before she began her rant.

“BOY, IF THIS IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LIKE SIX YEARS AGO, YOU NEED TO BE HIT UPSIDE THE HEAD. SHE ALREADY SAID SHE WAS SORRY. THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT NOW. DAMN IT, SHE LOOKED AS IF HAD JUST PUNISHED HER FOR GOD’S SAKE.”

“I’VE NOTICED SOMETHING, YOU ALWAYS TAKE HER SIDE. I WAS THE ONE HURT THEN AND LAST NIGHT.”

“WELL EXCUSE ME, OH FEARLESS LEADER. HOW CAN I FORGET THAT THERE IS ONLY ON SIDE TO THIS ARGUMENT AND THAT’S YOUR SIDE.”

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW?”

“I KNOW THAT THAT GUY SHE LEFT YOU FOR,” Jason jumped in ready to straighten out his friend. “TRIED TO RAPE HER AND ANOTHER GUY SHE DATED CHEATED ON HER AND THE GUY SHE DATED BEFORE HIM SHE COULD BRING HERSELF TO TRUST BECAUSE OF GUY ONE.”

“Well, you know the old saying…” Adam began.

“Yeah,” Tanya added. “What goes around…”

“Comes around.” Finished Kat.

“And it would seem karma had kicked our dear Kimberly in the ass more than once,” Billy stated with a frown.

“So, don’t just sit there and pretend that you are the only one that’s hurting, Thomas James Oliver,” Trini said calmly as she stared Tommy dead in his eyes. “Kim has known her share of pain and you are very fortunate that she even said yes to meeting you.”  
Tommy adverted his gaze then. Kimberly had only dated three men after him. One who tried to rape her, another she could not trust and the last one who had cheated on her. He felt really low at that point.

Then another idea popped into Dr. Oliver’s head. Something his Swiss cheese memory bypassed when he awoke this morning. When he had returned to clean up his little picnic area, the pink roses he had purchased were gone. Maybe Kim had come to meet him just as he left to think.

With that thought in mind, Tommy left to find a certain woman in pink.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Kimberly fell gracefully onto her bed and grabbed her stuff white tiger and held it close to her chest.

She did not understand why she was acting as if she was sixteen again. She was a grown woman crying over a long time ex. This did not fit her adult life. Ever since Richard, Kim swore she would not cry over any man, but Tommy was different. He was Thomas Oliver, Dr. Thomas Oliver, her first and greatest love and even though she hated to admit it she would never love another as she loved him. She would jump into battle right now if she knew it could save him.

Standing up she turned on the pink portable radio. Toni Braxton’s “Another Sad Love Song” came through the speakers.

“Just great,” Kimberly mumbled.

This song always got to her ever since her and Tommy‘s break up. And it wasn’t the only one, “Incomplete” by Backstreet Boys. Toni Braxton’s “Un-Break My Heart”, “You Mean the World to Me”, and “Breathe Again”. Boyz II Men’s “4 Seasons of Loneliness”, “Doin’ Just Fine”, “On Bended Knee” and “End of the Road”. Elvis Presley’s “Heartbreak Hotel” and “Are You Lonesome Tonight.” Olivia Newton-John’s “Hopelessly Devoted” S Club’s “Have You Ever” Selena’s “Dreaming of You” Michael Jackson’s “Remember the Time”, “She’s Out of My Life” and “One More Chance”. Janet Jackson’s “Come Back to Me” and “Again” To name a few.

Kim groaned as another song that got to her began to play. “Nobody Knows” by The Tony Rich Project. The former pink ranger buried her head under a pillow.

This plus the music was probably she did not hear a gentle knock upon her door.

Tommy Oliver stood on the other side of Miss Hart’s door. He could clearly hear the song playing and gave a groan of his own. Nice, he thought. He knocked louder before trying the door. It opened easily and he stepped into the pink décor room.

Tommy saw Kim bunched up on her queen sized bed, a pillow placed firmly on one ear as the other was pressed against the mattress. He smiled at the vision. He also took into account the fact Kim’s dress was riding up her thighs.

Quickly taking his eyes off of the woman before him, he gently shut the door and took in the room. The room was Kimberly. Soft, welcoming and very princess like and yet, to a straight male, intimidating at the same time. There was just too much pink. His eyes settled on the furniture. It looked more comfortable than the chairs and other upholstery in his room. His dark eyes fell up the nightstand, his breath caught.

So she did make an appearance by the lake last night. The pink roses were slightly damaged and yet she had kept them. Kimberly had even placed them in a vase she must have had in the room before.

While the black ranger was distracted by his all so familiar thoughts of guilt, Kimberly had noticed she was not alone. She distinctly felt the presence of someone who had the power of the Ninjetti. The Falcon to be exact.

As she stared at him, she noticed he was not angry anymore. He looked downright guilty. He was staring at something she realized and from her position, she could not see what his chocolate gaze was on. So she shifted slightly and startled the paleontologist.

“Kim, I…” He tried to explain, but Kim silenced him with a finger on her lips. She rose and turned off the radio.

“Tommy, come to sit beside me.”

Tommy nodded and sat on the bed next to Kim. He noticed how soft it felt and wondered what it would be like to share a bed like this with her.

“Tommy,” Kim sighed as she began her explanation. “The reason why I didn’t meet you at ten last night was…”

She took a deep breath as the feeling of jetlag mixed with the emotions she was feeling began to exhaust her.

“I had fallen asleep.” She said. “Jetlag.”

Tommy nodded as he remembered she had come from Florida to California. A major time difference.

“I should have been more patient,” he said. “I just wanted to start a new. I mean…”

“I know,” Kim said quietly. “Forgiven?”

“Of course, am I forgiven?”

Kim smiled sweetly as she kissed him gently on his lips.

“What do you think, Handsome?”

Tommy smiled as she said her nickname for him.

“I think we’re an item again, Beautiful.” He responded softly before kissing her sweetly. Just as he had done back in high school. Well in public anyway.

When they pulled away, Kimberly stared adoringly into Tommy’s soulful eyes before yawning. She covered her mouth quickly and Tommy chuckled.

“Tired?”

She nodded.

“How about I allow you to get some sleep?” He said standing.

“Um…Tommy?”

“Yeah, Beautiful?”

“Will you stay with me?”

“Sure.”

Kimberly stood and moved back the covers before crawling into the bed. Tommy followed and wrapped the blanket around them. He curled himself around her body and kissed her temple.

“Sweet dreams, my Pink Princess.”

“I hope so, my White Knight. I mean Black Knight.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
Kimberly awoke to gentle kisses on her neck. She moaned and turned and Tommy kissed her on the lips.

“What a way to wake a girl up.” She smiled.

“It’s nearly noon,” Tommy said. “I think you would like to go into town and have lunch with me.”

“Yeah, just let me freshen up.”

Tommy nodded and smiles before kissing her.

Several minutes later, Kim and Tommy were at a picnic table in Angel Grove park. They talked about how much they had changed since high school and what their occupations were now.

“So what do you do other than dig for dinosaur bones and save the world?”

“Of course, I also teach science at Reefside High.”

“Really? Well, you were always a good teacher.”

“So, what is it you do, Miss Hart?”

“I’m a part-time designer, a part-time musician and a full-time co-owner of her own performing arts studio.”

“What no gymnastics?”

“It was fun while it lasted, but I decided on something different.”

“Why the performing arts?”

“I enjoyed teaching dance and I always loved music. So, why not go into that field? I run the studio with a girl I met in Florida during the Pan Global Games. Diana and I quickly became friends. A year ago her aunt decided to sale her studio because she was getting too old to run it on her own, but Dee and I said we could help take care of it. She added our names to the mortgage and the rest is history.”

“Wow, you have been busy.”

Kim laughed.

“Me? You’re the one who saved the world several times and is the one doing again. You’re the one who recruited all past red rangers, except one, to help save the planet and you’re mentoring the new generation of rangers.”

“Well, I have been busy too.” Tommy laughed and checked his watch. “I think it’s time for us to head back. The others will start wondering whether I have killed you or not.”

When they returned to the mansion the only people in the house where the four teenagers. Conner, Trent, Ethan, and Kira were playing a game of Clue. Other games were by the yellow ranger’s feet. Monopoly, Life, and Scrabble.

“Hey, guys,” Kim said.

“Hi, Dr. O, Kim,” Kira said offhandedly. She was too busy trying to decide if she should make an accusation or not.

The guys grumbled their response as they became with Kira.

“Kira, sweetie.” Trent began. “Please decide already. I’m sure you know who did it, where, and what weapon was used.”

Kira looked up from the board and smiled at his slip of calling her sweetie. She then quickly glared over at Ethan and Conner. They were snickering and shoving at each other.

“Grow up you two,” Tommy said as he sat on the couch to wait for his favorite students to finish their game. Kim sat silently beside him.

“Fine,” Kira finally said. “Mr. Green, in the Study, with the Revolver.”

After she checked the cards in the small portfolio. She smiled and fanned the cards for the boys to see.

“I win again.”

“All man,” groaned Conner. “Ethan, I thought you were the gamer?”

“I am,” replied the blue ranger as he stared down at the three cards neatly placed down on the board. “I’m good at video games and computer games but not good board games.”

“Ok so now that you are done,” Kimberly began. “Where are all the others?”

“Well, Hayley and Mr. Cranston went out to some technical store. Mr. Scott and Miss Hillard went out for a late lunch. The Taylors went to the clinic to see if Trini is pregnant. And Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Tanya went to stock up on more food.” Trent said as the group was deciding on what game they should play next.

“I say we play The Game of Life.” Conner put in. “At least I have a chance at winning.”

“Sure why not?” Kira said. “Kim, Dr. O you wanna play?”

“Ok,” Kim said and tugged Tommy down onto the floor before he could reply.

A couple of hours later, everyone had returned and the girls decided to give Rocky a break in the kitchen. They were going to fix a special dinner for everyone.

“So, Trini,” Kim said. “What’s the news?”

“I’ll tell you all at dinner.”

“I hope it’s good news,” Tanya said.

In the living room, the guys were playing video games until dinner was ready. Trent and Tommy were playing an old Street Fighter game on the only system Billy could find in his junk closet.

“Yes!” Trent exclaimed and threw up his arms in triumph.

“Shut up, you haven’t beaten me yet,” Jason said taking Tommy’s place.

A few more rounds of shoving and bickering the girls called them into the dining room.

“You can fuss over that stupid game later,” Kim called.

“You are dead kid.” Zack shoved Conner into the room.

“No fighting at the table.” Trini chastised the two. “Zachary Nathaniel Taylor, sit your fine ass down.”

“Man, the whole name.” Jason quipped.

“You think it’s funny, Jason Lee Scott.”

“Ooo… We’re saying whole names.” Kimberly smiled and looked at Tommy. “ Thomas James Oliver.”

“Oh, quiet, Kimberly Ann Hart.”

“We have Trini Elizabeth Taylor.” Zack kissed his wife as he sat.

“Aisha Marie Campbell.”

“Rocky Donald DeSantos.”

“Adam Kevin Park.” Tanya smiled at her blushing husband. Her hand was rubbing his thigh.

“Stop it, Tanya Rochelle Sloan.” Adam tried to dislodge her hand from his upper thigh.  
“Enough,” Billy said before Kim or Trini could say his middle name.

“Awe… what’s wrong William Henry Cranston.” Kim cooed.

“My turn,” Kira exclaimed. “Conner Ryan McKnight, Ethan Brian James and Trent Marquis Fernandez Mercer.”

“Quiet Kira Margaret Ford,” Tommy said. “I think it’s time we eat.”  
Everyone agreed.

As they prepared to eat, Trini cleared her throat.

“I have an announcement to make.”

“We have an announcement to make.” Zack corrected.

“I’m pregnant.” Trini smiled.

“Now this is a celebration dinner,” Rocky said as they dug in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
The night, Tommy and Kimberly retired to their separate rooms.

It was strange how some things changed and how others stayed the same. Their afternoon together was reminiscent of their time together in high school. They talked and goofed around and just enjoyed each others company. They even hung out with members of their ranger family just like back when they were both rangers.

Then there were the differences. These changes just came to Kimberly’s mind as she entered her room. She wasn’t one to talk about sex or to even think about it. Her experience with Michael had traumatized her more than she could have ever imagined. She was afraid of the subject, plain and simple. Wasn’t that the reason why she broke it off with Luke, she was afraid of that natural progression into a sexual relationship. And Richard wasn’t on to push, but she could tell he wanted more from her than what she was willing to give.

These things did not matter when Tommy was involved. He was always the gentleman and never pushed her beyond her limits. She wasn’t ready for sex through their three years together and neither was he. That was a comfort.

If Kim was honest with herself, the effects of spending time with Tommy today had changed all of that. Tommy was no longer the shy boy she met in the halls of Angel Grove High, he was sexy now. Sure the long hair was gone, but the short spikes made him look more mature. She couldn’t even picture him with the long locks now. Tommy was now bigger built. All muscle she was proud to say. Not that back in high school he wasn’t fine, but now he was yummy.

Kim started at these thoughts. The trauma of Michael Monroe bore down on her, but Tommy wasn’t Michael nor will he ever be.

Kim went to her bathroom to take a shower. She shivered as a forgotten sensation was forming between her thighs. Damn, she just got Tommy back and she wanted him to fuck her. It was amazing how she made it through the day without begging him to do so.

Another shiver ran down her spine. She knew tomorrow was going to be interesting, to say the least.

Kimberly knew she was not going to be a virgin by the end of her vacation. She also knew she had better start looking for a job and a place near or in Reefside. She wanted to be close to Tommy.

Kim closed her eyes at the thought of her boyfriend. The warm water hitting her bare back and massaging the tense muscles. This week had been a stressful one. Not just because of the things with Tommy and her other past beaus, but her jetlag was still getting to her. Not as bad before, but still the same.

Kimberly sighed as she thought about Tommy again. About him in the shower with her. His hands massaging her shoulders just as the water was now. Her back pressed against his bare chest.

Eyes closing, Kimberly moaned at the thought of making love to Tommy in the shower.  
With another sigh, Kim got out of the shower. Putting on her robe she stepped back into her bedroom. She plopped in her bed. She wanted Tommy and she wanted him now. She just needed to get over her fear of sex. Well, when Tommy was concerned she more than likely would get over it faster than she thought.

Tommy was having an even harder time than Kimberly when it came to dealing with his sexual attraction for her.

He always felt the sexual tension between the two of them, but now it was different. He knew the pleasures of the flesh. It had been too long since he touched a woman and he wanted to touch a certain woman for the rest of her life.

Dr. Oliver sat on his bed. All day he wanted to touch Kimberly. The clingy pink dress didn’t help matters either. When they got home and she pulled him down to the floor to play Life, he could see how her skirt rode up her thigh. It took all of his power not to run his hand up that teasing thigh.

Tommy shifted slightly. He couldn’t help the thoughts of Kimberly naked and beneath him or maybe on top of him.

Another shift and an adjustment to a certain part of his anatomy. Then his logical mind kicked in. Would he be her first or had someone touched her before him. A wave of possessiveness flowed through him. He didn’t like the thought of another man in her bed. He wanted to be the one to teach her the ways of pleasure.

With a heavy sigh, Tommy rose. There was only one way to find out and that was to ask. Kimberly would not lie about this, not to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
Thomas and Kimberly. Part one  
Tommy exited his room and headed quietly down the hall to Kimberly’s room. He knocked gently on the door and heard movement. The door opened and Kim poked her head out.

Tommy noticed her damp hair and the pink silk robe that covered her body.

“Um… Tommy, hi. Come in, come in.” She said waving him into her room. She moved to her bed and sat. Grabbing her bottle of St. Ives lotion, she placed some in her palm and rubbed her hands together before place the moisturizer onto the skin of one of her legs.  
Tommy instantly shifted as he watched her move her hands over her smooth skin. He noticed as she bent down to apply the lotion to her ankle how her rode fell open and he could see her breast. He also noticed, Kim wasn’t paying him any mind at the moment and adjusted himself before he moved to sit next to her on the pink comforter.

“Um… Kimberly,” He began clearing his throat.

“Yeah,” she said as she reached for the container once more.

“We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“How to begin?” he mumbled to himself before shifting again. He then decided to stat bluntly. “Sex.”

Kim paused in mid stroke and looked him in the eye. A shiver of fear flowed through her. She was afraid of that. Even though she was afraid she knew there was nothing to fear when Tommy was near.

“What about it?”

“Are you a virgin?”

“Straight to the point,” Kim stated flatly. “I think it’s time I told you the whole story about Michael and then you can tell me whether I’m a virgin or not.”

Tommy nodded and Kim took in a deep breath and letting it out slowly she began to tell 

Tommy about what had happened to her during her first months in Florida.

Jason and Katherine.  
Jason rested in his bed with the woman he loved. Kat’s head rested on his chest. Her blonde hair fanned out on his skin. Jason’s hand stroked her bare arm and shoulder. They were perfectly content after making love as soon as they entered the room.

“Jason?” Kat’s Australian accent sounded pleasant as it reached his ears.

“Yes?”

Kat cooed, loving the sound of her lover's deep voice. She felt him kiss her on top of her head. His fingers moved to play with her soft hair.

“This is Heaven.”

“Yes, it is.”

There was silence for a while and Jason moved from underneath Katherine. He reached for his leather jacket at the foot of the bed.

“Jason?” Kat asked sitting up. A concerned expression crossed her beautiful features.  
Jason said nothing as he fished around in a pocket. Finding what he was looking for, the former gold ranger moved back to the blue-eyed woman.

“Jason, what is that?”

Jason again said nothing as he showed her the red velvet ring box. Opening the box, a pink diamond with two small rubies on either side of it set in a gold band appeared. Kat gasped and stared at the treasure. Jason smiled removing the ring from the box. Setting the box on the nightstand behind him, Jason took Katherine’s left hand in his and looked her straight in the eye.

He sighed and closed his eyes for just a second. Despite his calm exterior, Jason was extremely nervous inside. The last time he did this, Emily turned him down flat.

Opening his mouth to ask his question, but before he could get out a word, Kat smiled at him.

“Yes, I will marry you?”

With that said she swooped in for a passionate kiss. Jason placed the ring on her pale finger before kissing her back.

They were going to get married.

William and Hayley.  
Billy closed his eyes as he and Hayley sat by a tree in his backyard. They were staring, gazing.

Billy had shared his knowledge of the constellations of Aquitar. The redhead had seemed generally interested in what he had to say, but he was still self-conscious of being near her.  
Ever since their initial handshake, Billy and Hayley were drawn together for some reason and his wolf spirit howled in his ears proudly whenever he saw her. It was like the spirit recognized its mate or something. He wondered if this is how it felt when Kimberly and Tommy were together or when Rocky and Aisha are near one another. Did the spirits know whom they were supposed to be with?

Well whatever it was, this was pleasant. The red-haired genius had fallen asleep under his arms and Billy held her close as he thought of how non-logical these feelings were.  
He felt the way he did when he was with Cestria but different. He felt as if this was right.  
Glancing down at the woman who was just as smart as he was he heard the call of his spirit once more.

“Well if you are happy my friend,” He said to himself. “Then I am happy too.”  
Billy brushed an auburn strand from Hayley’s face and kissed her on her head. Her smelled of blueberries. His favorite fruit.

Hayley shifted slightly finding more comfort near her companion. She smiled and allowed her dreams to fell her usually busy mind.

This wasn’t bad. It wasn’t bad at all.

Zachary and Trini.  
Trini rested on her side gazing lovingly at her husband. The thought of Zack being her husband still amazed her. Who would have thought she would marry Zachary Taylor. He was the joker, the player, the entertainer in their group. While she was the calm, peaceful, reasonable one.

With a sigh, the Vietnamese woman rolled over to her back and placed a hand upon the small of her stomach. Their child was growing inside her.

A small smile appeared on her lips. The thought of becoming a mother thrilled her more than it scared her. They were finally going to have a baby.

They had been trying for almost two years. Each time she missed her period their hopes would build, but a trip to the doctor would crush them. Not now. She was pregnant. They knew for sure and she intended to do all in her power to make sure nothing happened to her unborn child.

Trini started as Zack placed his hand over hers.

“Is it possible to love someone before you even know them?” he asked her softly.  
“I hope so. I already love our baby too.”

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of loving someone so much. Zack kissed her gently on the lips.

“You scared?” He asked as he rested his head gently next to hers so that they touch.

“No, not really. I’m just so happy.” She said guiding their hand as she stroked her abdomen.

“Me too. Hey, we should get some sleep.” Zack said as he shifted her so she was lying on her side. Her back pressed against his firm chest.

Trini only nodded as she allowed her husband to put her into the position he desired. Both of them drifted off to sleep. Their hands never leaving her belly.

Adam and Tanya.  
The Parks rested soundly in the huge tub in their bathroom. Scented candles surrounded them in a soft glow. Adam had his back leaned against the wall of the basin and Tanya was reclined so her back touched his chest as she sat between his knees.

There was nothing sexual about this bath. This was just a way they spent their time together at night. This is what they did after dinner every night. There were no worries, just a soothing bath. This was their time.

“I love you,” Tanya whispered out of the blue.

“I love you too,” Adam whispered back kissing her ear.

“This was a wonderful idea.”

“Yeah,” Adam said back as he wrapped his arms around her. “We’ve been doing this ever since our wedding night.”

“Yeah,” Tanya said as she embraced his arms. Closing her eyes she sighed.

They had been too nervous their first night as husband and wife to make love. So, to get used to each others body Adam suggested that they took a bath together. Tanya immediately thought he was up to something, but thought better of it. Adam just wasn’t like that. It must have been hard for him to come up with the idea.

“You know,” Tanya began. “This may be the only years we get to do this.”

“What do you mean?”

“When we have children, we won’t be able to lounge in the tub for long periods of time.”

“That’s true.”

Silence filled the air as the enjoyed each others company. This is what life was supposed to be. Time enjoyed with someone you cared about and this was the best time they could have.

When they were in the bath together, nothing else matters. Even if they had had a fight that day, it was completely forgotten with gentle kisses and the soothing water.

“Tanya?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think that we were all rangers for a reason?”

“Of course, to save the world.”

“No, I mean,” He paused as he thought out what he wanted to say next. “I mean, to bring us all together.”

“Huh?”

“Think about it. Very few of us would have our loves if we weren’t rangers. Sure, Trini would have Zack and Kimberly would still have her time with Tommy and let’s not forget Rocky and Aisha, but for the rest of us. If we never were rangers, Jason and Kat probably would have never met and neither would have you and me.”

“That’s true. I guess we were all chosen for reasons more than we could ever have imagined.”

“Yeah.” Adam smiled at his wife’s understanding. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck.

They were silent for a while before Tanya shifted. She was feeling amorous now. It wasn’t rare for one of them to turn their quiet time into something more and when Tanya moved purposely over her husband’s penis, that usually meant the candles near the tub was about to go out. There would be a lot of slashing.

Tanya smiled to herself. Every time that would happen she would wake up to clean the mess only to find that her caring husband had gotten to it first. Oh, how she loves her Frog, Prince.

On his part, Adam moaned at the sensation of his wife’s round bottom moving across him. He also smiled as he immediately went to work on her neck.

“As Aisha once said, ‘This is gonna be one messy night.’” Adam said before his hands began to roam.

Rocky and Aisha.  
In another room, another amorous couple was preparing for a late night romp.  
Rocky sat on the king sized bed he shared with his wife waiting patiently for Aisha to appear out of the adjoining bathroom.

This was going to be the first night they made love in a couple of weeks. They were both just too busy to make love. With Aisha working at the animal clinic and him on a case at the firm, they had no time for themselves.

They both would return home exhausted after a days work. Sometimes one or the other would crash on the couch, not even having the energy to make it to their bedroom.  
When Aisha did this, Rocky was usually still at the office so he would return home to find her dead asleep. Those times, no matter how exhausted he was, he would pick her up and carry her to bed. He even would put her in her pajamas so she was more comforted and didn’t reek of dogs and cats.

Those were the nights he would think over their career choices. Their jobs were going to kill them someday and soon too. So Rocky made himself a promise. That is a couple of years he would open his own dojo and ask his wife to take fewer hours so that they could concentrate on them and having a family. Now the more he thought about it the sooner that day would have to come. They were starting to look their age and for them, that was not good. Ever since he could remember they had never truly looked their age. They just had this youthful look to them and he wanted it to remain that way for their own health.  
The sound of a door opening and closing brought Mr. DeSantos out of his thoughts. A smile crossed his face as his eyes rested on his wife’s form.

Aisha was wearing a pale yellow slip that barely made it past her pelvis. The silky fabric clung to her curves nicely and the front dipped low enough to barely cover her bosom. To say the least, Rocky was very happy to see his wife. In fact, he was so happy he wasted no time rising and taking her into his arms for a smoldering kiss.

“So I take it you like it?”

Rocky growled as he lifted her into his arms to place her on the bed.

Thoughts of their careers laid to rest for the time being as the made love.

Trent and Kira.  
Trent and Kira sat on the patio facing away from the first blue ranger and their technical advisor. They allowed their legs to hang over the side. Trent’s feet touched the ground while Kira’s toes barely scraped the tops of the grass.

“So, prom is coming up,” Trent said anxiously.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I will go.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just for those who are preppy and self-centered. That’s all.”

Silence.

“So, what do you plan on doing after school?” Trent tried again.

“I don’t know to try for a record contract.”

“I think you can get one.”

“Really?” Kira said moving closer to the white ranger.

“Yeah, you’re really good.” Trent paused and looked the Ptera Ranger in the eye. “Kira would you like to, I don’t know, go out with me sometime?”

“You mean like a date?”

“Yeah.”

“Um… sure, but under one condition?”

“What’s that?”

“We date after Mesogog is defeated. I’ve been hearing stories about how hard it is to date when you have to save the world.”

“Ok.”

Trent reached over and took Kira’s small hand into his. He smiled at the feeling of just this simple touch. Kira moved so that their sides touched and she rested her head on his shoulder.

This was nice.

Thomas and Kimberly. Part two  
Tommy listened intently to Kim’s story. He took note of her lying to him about seeing Michael before she wrote the letter, but that didn’t matter anymore. He wanted nothing more than to hunt down Michael and Richard for hurting his Crane.

“So now you tell me?” Kim said not even looking him in the eyes. “Am I a virgin or not?”  
Tommy noted the bitterness behind her questions and he didn’t want to answer them. Instead, he held her close to him. One hand held her shoulders and the other held her head to his chest.

“I am so sorry, Kim.”

“Don’t be,” Kim said into his black shirt.

He really did look good in black and even though Kimberly had just told him of her sad tragic life, she still only wanted to have sex with him. Memories of her thoughts in the shower clouded her thoughts as Tommy began to gently massage her back.

Kim couldn’t help but notice she was still in her bathrobe and for once since Michael, she could have cared less if she was taken advantage of.

Tommy on the other hand, couldn’t stop thinking about how she had been hurt and he didn’t give a damn if she had nothing on but a thin pink silk bathrobe on. Then again as realization kicked in, Dr. Oliver was dearly wishing he wasn’t holding the formed pink ranger so close as things began to stir, but for the love of God, he did not want to do something she wasn’t ready for. Besides, where would he get a condom?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
Kimberly and Tommy held each other for several minutes. Tommy was gently stroking Kim’s back and hair.

“Um. Tommy?”

“Yeah, Kim?”

Kimberly pulled away from Tommy and stared into his eyes. What she saw in them made her heart melt and the guilt she had been feeling for years returned ten times as worse.

She gave this man up. Why in the hell did she do that? Tommy was the best thing in her life. He would have never hurt her on purpose. He didn’t mean to neglect her. For Christ’s sake he was a Power Ranger, but not just any power ranger, he was the leader of a whole team of rangers. She couldn’t believe she thought that Tommy didn’t love her anymore. This past week had proven her wrong. Tommy loved her now as much as he did in high school if not more.

“Kim, what’s wrong?” Tommy asked.

Without replying to his question, Kim kissed him softly on the lips.

“I love you,” she said when the kiss ended.

“I love you too, Kim.” Tommy chuckled.

Kim smiled at how his eyes only seemed to come to life around her. Never before had a man looked at her the same way Tommy always had.

With a deep sigh, Kim stared into her lover’s eyes. She kissed him again, more firm than before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Tommy responded by returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to his body.

When Kimberly ran her tongue gently across Tommy’s, he pulled back. He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him.

“It’s ok.”

Kim kissed him again. This time when she traced her tongue across his lips, he opened his mouth to allow her access. Tommy hissed at the feel of her tongue dancing with his. They hadn’t kissed like this since the night before she went to Florida. Boy, did he miss this.

After a minute Kimberly’s hands began to wonder. She started with his hair. She wanted to become familiar with the shorter locks. She gently massaged his scalp and was delighted when she heard a soft purr escape his lips.

Moving her hand down, Kim massaged Tommy’s neck. She searched for the sensitive spot she had found during their first make out session. Tommy always hissed and bucked his hips when she would first touch it and his reaction held true.

“Kim?”

“It’s ok. I want this. I want you. Touch me.”

Tommy did not hesitate. He ran his fingers up her arms and felt the goose bumps form. He loved the way her skin reacted to his touch. Now he knew it was his touch only, that could make her overcome to her fears. She was doing this because she trusted him. He wasn’t about to prove Kim wrong when it came to this, so, Tommy was going to take things slowly.

He kissed her passionately as he slowly untied the sash of her robe. He pulled the fabric away and allowed it to pool around her waist. Tommy stared at his first view of her bare breast. He smiled. She was beautiful.

As Tommy’s hands and mouth explored her, Kim’s mind began to wander. This wasn’t so bad. She couldn’t remember why she was so afraid of this. With the right person, being touched was enjoyable. How could she have allowed Michael to taint this experience for her?

All thoughts were lost as things began to heat up between the couple.

Tommy collapsed beside Kimberly and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. That was wonderful. He always wondered if it would be better with Kim and it was. It was corny of him to think so, but he did.

Kim rested beside her falcon. Her chest still heaving from their activities. Her eyes were drawn to the fan in the middle of her ceiling. She was happy. She faced her fears and was rewarded. Tommy was gentle and waited until she told him to move when he had broken her hymen. Even then he was moved slowly. He didn’t want to hurt her or make her regret this decision.

“Tommy?”

“Hmm…”

“I love you.”

“I know, Beautiful. You’ve told me several times tonight.”

“I just feel as I couldn’t say it enough.”

“I know the feeling.”

Tommy smiled as he rolled onto his side to gather her in his arms. He placed her head on his chest and kissed her forehead before setting his own head gently to hers. Kim’s hand traced circles on his pectorals.

“How do you feel?” He whispered to her. “Do you still hurt?”

“No, not really,” Kim replied as sleep began to take her. “I’m sorer than in pain.”

Tommy’s brow crinkled at her answer. He did not like the knowledge of hurting her. He could only think of one time he thought about wanting to hurt her and that was when he first became the green ranger. Even then, he still didn’t want to entirely. He wanted her as his toy before he tortured her until she died.

Kim felt his tension but thought it could wait until the morning. That was if she remembers what to ask him in the morning. She smiled knowing good as well she was not going to recall Tommy’s mood. If nothing else she was going to want to jump him.

The couple drifted off to sleep. Nothing but pleasant dreams of their future haunted them.


End file.
